


You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avenue Q, Dumbledore's Armada's Music: A Magic Beyond All We Do Here Comp, F/M, Harry catches them, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: The day Sirius asked Harry to move into Number 12, Grimmauld Place was the happiest of his life. Everything was perfect. Or at least he thought it was.And then they happened.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Music: A Magic Beyond All We Do Here





	You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sunflower_swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan) in the [MusicMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MusicMagic) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Avenue Q
> 
> Many thanks to Sunflower Swan for hosting this round. I had so much fun writing this, and I forgot how much I love this soundtrack!
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine and mistakes you see are.

Harry had been just as surprised as anyone, when the moment the dust settled around Voldemort’s body, Hermione snapped Bellatrix’s wand in half and Sirius popped up in front of them like he had always been there. The Department of Mysteries wanted to study him, but as the last surviving heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, they couldn’t detain him for long. Sirius gave them his statements and copies of his memories from his time in the veil, bid them adieu, and began his life as a free man.

The day Sirius asked Harry to move into Number 12, Grimmauld Place was the happiest of his life. He couldn’t wait to bond properly with his godfather now that the war was officially over. The second happiest day of his life was when Sirius also asked his two best friends to move in with them as well.

Hermione accepted immediately, with no where to go and not wanting to burden the Weasleys. Ron, however, felt that he needed to be home with his family to help grieve Fred’s death. He also realized that he wasn’t in any frame of mind to start a relationship, and with a maturity no one realized he had, gently let Hermione go.

Those first few months with his godfather and best friend were some of his happiest memories, and for the first time in his life, Harry was excited for what life was going to throw at him next. Everything was perfect.

Or at least he thought it was.

It took about six months after moving into Grimmauld Place for Harry to have an inkling that something was different between Sirius and Hermione. He had come home from Auror training one night to find both Hermione and Sirius flushed red, their hair and clothes a mess, sitting next to each other in the parlor.

“Hey Sirius. Hermione. What’s up with you two?”

“Evening, Progslette. Hermione and I were just – ”

“Exercising,” Hermione practically shouted. “I was just teaching Sirius some muggle yoga. I thought it would help with his meditations.”

“Yeah, yoga. She’s just teaching me some yoga.”

“And are you finding it helpful?” Harry gave them both what he hoped was an understand look.

“Oh, yes. Hermione is quite helpful with meditation techniques,” Sirius winked.

The next time Harry found them, Sirius had Hermione pinned against a bookcase in the back of the library. His hands wrapped around her small waist, while whispering quietly into her ear.

“Is everything ok?”

The two jumped apart at his voice.

“Harry! When did you get home? Sirius was just helping me find a book.”

“Hermione, you know this library like the back of your hand. Since when do you need help finding a book?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Come now, Prongslette. She can’t know everything, all the time. Besides, I was just teaching her a little Black Family magic to help make her search easier.”

“What’s this family magic? Can I learn it too?”

“Sure thing, pup. Have a seat.”

He was sure Sirius thought he was subtle with his wink to Hermione, but as clueless as Harry had always been, even he wasn’t that stupid.

It all came to a head one Saturday night when Harry had come home early from the pub to see Hermione laid out on the kitchen table, her legs wrapped around Sirius while he eagerly attacked the side of her neck.

“What the hell is going on here?” Harry screamed. Even if he had guessed, part of him hoped he was wrong. Not that he didn’t want either of them happy, but couldn’t they be happy with someone else and not leave him behind?

“Shite,” Sirius exclaimed, his face still buried in Hermione’s neck. “Ok, I know this looks bad.”

“Looks bad? Sirius, you’ve got Hermione pinned to the table and you were… Well, you were doing what you were doing.”

“Harry don’t be mad,” Hermione said. “We didn’t plan for this to happen, it just sort of did, and we’re happy Harry. I love Sirius.”

Sirius snapped his head to Hermione, “You love me?”

“Of course, I love you, you dolt. How could I not?”

“She loves me Prongslette. Did you hear?”

Harry couldn’t stay mad with that dopey grin on Sirius’s face. He was still worried though. “What about me?”

“What do you mean? Sirius, let me up.” Hermione pushed his godfather away from her, giving Harry her full attention.

“Well, with you two together, where does that leave me?”

“Oh Harry,” Sirius sighed. “You’re still my Prongslette. You’re not going anywhere. At least until you want to leave. I’d, I mean we, would never make you leave.”

“He’s right Harry. You’re my best friend, and we’d never be so selfish. We just didn’t know how you’d react, and maybe we should have been more truthful, but I hope you can forgive us.”

“Yeah, I suppose so, I just, I love you both so much, and I don’t want to lose you as well.”

“Come here, Harry.” Sirius pulled him into a hug. “You’ll never lose me again. I promise you.”

That night, Hermione officially moved into Sirius’s room and the two stopped hiding their relationship. Harry thought everything would be ok again after that.

And then he heard the first thump which quickly turned into a serious of thumps. Rhythmic even. At first, he wasn’t sure what he was hearing, but then he heard muffled moans that sounded very similar to Hermione’s voice.

No. They wouldn’t. Surely, they would use silencing charms. She was a smart witch, the smartest of their age many said. She couldn’t forget something as simple as a Silencio.

Apparently, she could.

There were many things Harry did not need to know in his life. Of those, that fact that Hermione was a screamer and that Sirius liked to be called “Daddy” were at the top of the list. Harry laid on his bed, for at least forty-five minutes listening to the two of them go at it like rabbits. If he wasn’t so disgusted, he’d probably be proud of the old man.

But he was disgusted. And he didn’t know how he was going to meet their eyes in the morning.

He tried to get up earlier than normal to miss the couple for breakfast, but luck seemed to not be on his side.

“Good morning, Harry,” Hermione said cheerily while flipping pancakes. “Have a seat, I’ve just about got breakfast done.”

“Morning, Mione.” Harry kept his head down as he sat at the kitchen table.

“You’re up early, Prongslette. What’s going on?”

Harry couldn’t help the blush that stole across his cheeks. “I didn’t sleep much Sirius.”

“Why Harry? You’re not having nightmares again are you?” Hermione asked.

“No, although I might now.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” Hermione stood staring at him with one hand on her hip, concern written all over her face.

“You forgot a silencing charm last night, Mione.” Harry’s cheeks were just as red as Hermione’s were now turning.

“You heard…” she exhaled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Everything,” Harry confirmed.

Sirius could only sit back and laugh. “Well, Prongslette. You can be as loud as the hell you want when you’re making love.”

“Yeah, but maybe next time, do us all a favor and don’t forget the silencing charm.”

“Of course we will. Merlin, Harry. I’m so embarrassed.” She turned back to the stove. “Let’s just pretend this never happened.”

“Gladly.”

Sirius just continued to laugh while both Harry and Hermione felt their cheeks heat up once more.


End file.
